homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101615 - Humans Trolling Trolls
gaslampTragedian GT began pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 02:34 -- 02:36 GT: congratulations, sucker. you get to be the second troll to talk to the best human. 02:36 GT: i'm referring to me. i'm the best human. 02:37 CC: Uhh, buzz 02:38 CC: Wait a minute? 02:38 GT: stunning repartee. 02:38 CC: Human? 02:38 GT: your species continues to impress 02:38 CC: So you're the weirdo that AC wasp talking about 02:38 CC: A limeblood "human"? 02:39 GT: i'm not a "limeblood" human. i'm just a human. 02:39 GT: humans all have the same blood color, numbnuts. 02:40 GT: i mean minus a little variation here and there based on how much oxygen is in it. 02:40 GT: but not enough to matter. 02:40 CC: So humans have green blood, good to know 02:40 GT: no, it's red. 02:40 CC: So humans don't hemotype? 02:41 CC: They just pick whatever color they want? 02:41 GT: pretty much, yeah. 02:41 GT: which is why i chose the best color. 02:41 CC: Hmm, interesting 02:41 GT: eyebleed green, the color of kings. 02:41 CC: Totally 02:42 CC: So you're one of those pasty hornless bipedal organisms, right? 02:42 -- cascadingCourtier CC sends the file grossmammals.jpg -- 02:42 GT: correct. 02:43 GT: ah. you've been talking to "olive." 02:43 CC: AC? 02:43 CC: YEah 02:44 CC: Told me about a weirdo with bright green text 02:44 CC: Called a human 02:46 CC: What is that about? 02:46 CC: Never heard of anything called a human on alternia 02:46 GT: not a big surprise. 02:47 GT: we're a superior species. 02:47 GT: from a planet called earth. 02:49 GT: but it looks like we're about to play the same time, so i'm scoping out the competition. 02:49 GT: play the same game, rather. 02:50 CC: Superior? 02:51 CC: Wait, game? 02:51 CC: ...this game wouldn't happen to end the world would it? 02:51 GT: of course not, that's ridiculous. it's just a game. 02:51 CC: Or save it, rather 02:52 CC: So I'm sure the competition of you "humans"? 02:53 GT: yeah. it's kill or be killed, you know? 02:53 GT: giant battle royale. 02:55 CC: Damn 02:55 CC: Why does it always have to be kill or be killed? 02:55 GT: hope you chose a good strife specibus. not something lame like fistkind or glovekind or something. 02:55 CC: As a matter of fact, I do use glovekind 02:55 GT: haha, you're fucked. 02:56 CC: So rude 02:56 CC: Look, human, I don't care to fight 02:56 GT: so far i'm not seeing anything to make me think you guys are going to pose any challenge at all. 02:56 CC: But I'm very good at it 02:57 CC: Please don't make me punch you in the throat 02:57 CC: I don't like fighting 02:57 GT: oh, no. please don't punch me in the throat, mighty troll. 02:59 CC: You talk a big game 02:59 CC: I hope for your sake you can back it up 02:59 CC: What kind of weak specibus are you packing? 02:59 CC: You insufferable annelid 03:00 GT: what, and reveal key tactical information to an enemy? 03:00 GT: only an idiot would do that! 03:02 CC: Like telling me we're competing instead of just getting the drop on me? 03:03 GT: oh no. you're onto me. 03:03 CC: And braggarts like you usually are all bark and no bite 03:04 CC: And if you're the best, you're subspecies or whatever must be pretty lame 03:04 CC: All in all, I'm unimpressed 03:04 GT: hahahaha. 03:06 GT: you're a hoot, blue. 03:06 CC: So are you, eyebleed 03:07 CC: Speaking of eyebleed, your color isn't actually that bright 03:07 GT: well, i'll see you in-game. i'm done for now. since you've amused me, i'll give you a piece of advice i got from the same person who gave me these handles. 03:07 CC: If that's what eyebleedingly bright is to your species, that's bad 03:07 CC: What advice? 03:07 GT: when you play this game, you'll get a chance to make a guide, through a process called prototyping, before you enter the game. 03:08 GT: prototype the strongest thing you can think of. once you enter the game, the guide will transform into a helper who can help you plow through the early enemies. 03:08 GT: but you've got to do it before you enter, otherwise only the personality of the thing will go into it, not the power. 03:09 CC: Huh, why is it called the prototype? 03:09 CC: Will more be made? 03:10 GT: i don't know, some dumb game terminology thing probably. 03:10 CC: I mean, we speak the same language 03:10 GT: the thing you throw in the kernel is the prototype for the guide it will become. 03:10 GT: or half the prototype for the guide it will become. 03:10 GT: since you've got to do it twice. 03:10 GT: actually, you can prototype both halves before you even enter. that would give you the chance to have a helper to get you in. entry can be dangerous. 03:11 CC: Funny use of the word 03:11 GT: not really? 03:11 GT: but hey, think what you want. 03:12 CC: I think I don't trust you 03:12 CC: No offense, but you're kind of a prick 03:12 GT: you're just jealous. 03:13 CC: I'd honestly call bullshit, if I hadn't heard mention of a game of some sort 03:13 CC: Which I figure to be the one you're talking about 03:14 CC: You did just show up and talk shit 03:14 CC: And then claim want to help me 03:14 GT: i don't want to help you. 03:14 GT: i want to actually have some sort of challenge when i take you guys down. 03:14 GT: instead of just breezing through you like the chumps you are. 03:15 CC: Chumps?! 03:15 CC: How you wound me 03:15 CC: See, I can do that too 03:15 GT: yes, you're a quick study. 03:17 CC: Needless to say, I ace any test in my way 03:18 GT: i'll bet. 03:19 CC: I'll be more than a challenge for you humans 03:19 CC: All pale and hornless 03:19 CC: What is even up with that? 03:19 GT: we need the room in our skulls for brains. 03:19 CC: I'm a sensible troll, so I'm sure you're not all ugly on the inside 03:19 CC: But uhh, you kind of are on the outside 03:20 GT: lol 03:20 GT: okay, after that wicked burn you just scored on me, i'm well and thoroughly sassed. so i'm out. 03:21 GT: later. 03:21 CC: Tata, human Category:Jack Category:Nyarla